Feng and Huang
by AngelaBirds
Summary: un año después de la derrota del Gran Tirano, los ninjas por fin descansaban de la batalla; pero una nueva amenaza salió para cobrar venganza luego de estar encerrado en un una prisión en el infierno, y la victima involucrada, será el ninja de las llamas, Kai... Ninjago le pertenece a LEGO, también le pertenece a los Hermanos Hageman
1. Chapter 1

_Hace miles de años, los seres místicos rondaban por todo el mundo, conviviendo pacíficamente con los animales y los humanos en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo algunos de las criaturas atacaban a la gente por diversión o para comerlos; por suerte para los mortales existían guardianes especiales para repelerlos… los fénix._

_Los fénix o FengHuang eran aves sagradas con un poder tan grande como los dioses, venerados y protegidos por los seres humanos y otros espíritus, sus almas eran tan puras como el fuego que poseían, capaz de destruir o limpiar hasta el corazón más lleno de maldad._

_Sin embargo hasta el espíritu de un pájaro sagrado puede contaminarse con la misma oscuridad que nos protegen…_

_Un día lo inimaginable pasó… un hechicero malvado, utilizando un huevo robado de un fénix lo empolló utilizando la llama infernal, (el fuego más ardiente conocido por toda la existencia) y de ahí salió un ave de maldad pura llamada Wang. El pájaro era más poderoso que ningún otro FengHuang conocido, quemando y asesinando a cada ser viviente, incluyendo a su propia especie; tan incontrolable que hasta su amo fue carbonizado al intentar usarla como herramienta para conquistar el mundo._

_Era tan imparable que nadie creyó que alguien los salvaría de la destrucción inminente de la Tierra misma; sin embargo hubo un hombre de unas tierras lejanas que la desafió. Este hombre tenía la habilidad de controlar los 4 elementos de la creación, Fuego, Hielo, Rayo y Tierra. También con el uso de 4 armas de oro, libró una gran batalla contra la poderosa Wang en el cual le tendió una trampa en un volcán, sellándola con magia para que se quedara en el inframundo convertida en cenizas blancas para siempre._

_Pero antes de ser encarcelada, la malvada Wang juró que un día regresaría dejando una pequeña esencia del cual el guerrero no pudo ver. _

_Según una leyenda, el fénix infernal volverá hasta encontrar una misma llama que ella posee para resurgir entre las cenizas de su prisión y el fin del mundo se asentará… _

"_LIBRO DE LOS MITOS MAS ALLÁ DE NINJAGO" Página 45_

-¡Oye Ruby regresa al navío es hora de cenar!– una chica de cabello castaño oscuro oyó el llamado del ninja rojo desde la orilla del Navío del Destino que leía un libro relativamente nuevo, ella se encontraba sentada en una silla en la playa

-¡Si Kai ahí voy! – Respondió la joven, entonces subió las escaleras y al llegar a la orilla fue ayudada por el ninja - ¿Qué cenaremos?

-pollo rostizado preparado por Zane – respondió Kai llegando a la puerta, la cara de Ruby estaba aliviada y soltó un suspiro – jaja créeme que así nos sentimos todos, excepto claro Cole

\- si pobre – dijo la castaña al entrar son una pequeña risa – hmmm si, el olor es más delicioso aquí dentro

-solo espera a verlo ya que… - empezó a decir pero se detuvo al sentir algo en el aire y se volteó

Fue una sensación extraña pero de cierto modo familiar. Un pequeño punto brillante pasó cerca del barco pero ya no pudo ver más ya que Ruby lo llamó de nuevo. Ya no le tomó importancia y fue a cenar.

Pero con la brisa bailaba una pluma color llama, la pluma se quedó atascada en la rama de un árbol en frente de la nave. La punta aguda apuntaba a Kai que estaba parado en la puerta, entonces la pluma empezó a brillar como si fuera una brasa quemándose. No paró su brillo hasta que el ninja entró a casa-barco.

…

En otro lugar (parecido a la cámara de una cueva), se encontraba justo en el centro una pequeña jaula de roca volcánica rodeada de un lago de lava gigantesco, lo único que separaba la jaula de la lava era una roca áspera apenas asomándose unos 30 cm del magma y unos 40 cm de diámetro. En medio de la jaula se hallaban un tipo de polvo blanco acumulado que no se destruía con el intenso calor o con las explosiones de la lava. Encima de ese polvo se sentaba una especie de pajarillo fantasma que parecía una estatua con los ojos cerrados. De pronto sus luminosos ojos se abrieron alzando la cabeza rápidamente. Justamente estaba observando a un humano vestido de rojo, pero lo raro de aquel humano es que en su alma había fuego de gran poder.

-¿será verdad? – Dijo el pequeño fantasma con voz femenina – ¿el gran poder de las llamas que he estado esperando desde hace tanto reside en ese mortal?… siiiii… ¡SIIIII!... ¡Finalmente poder librarme de ésta horrible prisión! – aleteó con felicidad el pájaro en su jaula del tamaño de un melón grande – aunque es increíble que ese poder lo tenga un simple humano, es raro, pero no encontraré otra fuente mejor ni en un millón de años… Ahh qué más da – dijo el fantasma resignada y luego pensó – mmmm, ¿pero cómo le quitaré su poder? – Entonces su pico formó una sonrisa malvada con la idea que tuvo – siii… no está nada mal ese plan – luego soltó una carcajada que se oyó por toda la cámara

…..

De regreso con los ninjas, todos salieron del comedor, contentos y con los estómagos llenos de la comida del ninja de hielo.

\- gracias, eso estuvo delicioso como siempre Zane – dijo el ninja azul llamado Jay estirándose de jubilo

-de nada Jay – contestó el nindroide igualmente agradecido

-¿y qué hay de mi sopa de frambuesas? – Preguntó Cole en parte ofendido de que no mencionaran su hazaña culinaria – ese platillo se demora 3 días en realizarse

-tranquilo amigo no estuvo mal tampoco – dijo Kai al ninja negro para hacerlo sentir mejor – solo ponle más sal y un poco menos de condimentos la próxima vez

-mmm está bien – dijo el ninja negro con el ceño fruncido pero al menos recibió una crítica constructiva esta vez

-no lo tomes así Cole, igual estás mejorando – dijo Nya con una linda sonrisa al ninja de la tierra, el chico de negro de sonrió de regreso

\- gracias Nya – contestó el pelinegro al recibir el gesto sincero de la hermana de Kai, luego en ninja azul bostezó

-no se ustedes pero yo voy a dormir – dijo estirándose el chico de traje azulado – ¿me acompañas linda?

-seguro Jay – contestó la chica de pelo corto y le tomó la mano a su novio

-¡hey no crean que van a dormir juntos antes del matrimonio! – dijo el hermano sobreprotector

-tranquilo Kai, tenemos establecido limites – comentó la chica, mientras Jay la miró extrañado

-espera, no me dijiste nada de ello Nya – dijo el ninja del rayo confundido

-te los había dicho hace varias horas, ¿no me escuchaste? – Walker se puso un poco nervioso al saber que le dijo algo y no le prestó atención

-ehhh… ahhh – balbuceaba el chico azul – bueno yo… ¡!

Por suerte para él fueron interrumpidos cuando el ave mecánica de Zane chilló cuando algo lo sorprendió. Su dueño lo llamó para saber la razón de su comportamiento.

-hey amiguito, ¿Qué ocurre, viste algo? – Preguntó el rubio a su mascota que estaba en su brazo, luego el animal robótico volteó a ver un objeto brillante pasando a cierta distancia del navío y su dueño lo vio - ¿Qué es eso?

Los demás miraron donde los robots por curiosidad aquel punto que flotaba lento por la brisa nocturna.

-es como una hoja quemándose o una brasa – comentó el ninja líder

-si pero no encendimos fogata y tampoco había humo en ningún lado – dijo Lloyd extrañado

-sí, tienes razón - concordó Nya entrecerrando los ojos para fijar mejor el punto

-yo… creo haber visto eso hace rato – dijo Kai en voz baja

-¿ver qué Kai? – preguntó Ruby y detrás de ella estaba el Sensei Wu

-nada Ruby, es una cosa luminosa que está en el aire – explicó el ninja de rojo

-pues yo no veo nada – dijo la chica castaña al ver en donde estaban observando, pero el punto se había esfumado

-¡¿Cómo, si hace un segundo seguía ahí?! – preguntó sorprendido el ninja de fuego

-vayan mejor a descansar ustedes – dijo el maestro anciano – no piensen en ello, tú también Ruby – la chica lo miró alzando una ceja

-¡Tch!, ok, vamos Nya – dijo ella y se fue con la chica de pelo azabache, el maestro Wu estaba preocupado por ella desde que la encontró Kai en la calle de la destruida Ciudad Ninjago sola robando

-"aún no se acepta a nadie además de Kai" – pensó el viejo de barbas largas, entonces se dirigió a su alumno mientras los demás se alejaban – Kai, has que ella interactúe con los demás… siempre anda sola y cuando alguien le habla siento algo de desdén en su mirada

-lo sé – dijo el chico de fuego – he estado tratando de que se junte con los demás, bueno con Nya lo hace pero creo que porque es mi hermana

-considera eso como un paso importante – dijo Wu tocando el hombro de su pupilo – ve a dormir ahora, aun con la derrota del Gran Tirano aún deben entrenar

-si ya sé – dijo el chico con cierto fastidio – hasta mañana sensei, buenas noches

Todos estaban ya dormidos en sus camas, salvo Kai, tenía una sensación extraña al entrar a casa y el ver ese punto brillante que desapareció. Pero debía cerrar los ojos y empezó a contar ovejas hasta que le venció el sueño. Mientras el halcón de Zane seguía activo percibiendo cualquier señal de energía extraña en el cielo nocturno pero luego de 10 minutos no captó nada más y se apagó.

…..

Pero en otro sitio el pequeño fantasma emplumado estaba cerca de la entrada del inframundo terminando de ver con su pluma encantada el lugar de donde provenía el humano.

-mmmmm ya veo – dijo el pájaro analizando lo que vio – está en esa región llamada Ninjago… creo haber escuchado de ese lugar una vez pero fue hace milenios, ¿pero cómo llegaré hasta ahí? – Al pensar se le ocurrió una entrada conectada a esa tierra – ahh, el templo de fuego que vi el otro día, y al parecer no está lejos de donde ese barco… (Risa) excelente, hora del show – sonrió con malicia el pajarito

Luego de unos aleteos se llevó sus cenizas con ella y volando hacia la entrada del Templo de Fuego en Ninjago, ya cerca de ahí empezó a recitar unas palabras en un idioma antiguo y raro. Las cenizas blancas se fundieron con el alma para tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer.

-… ven y únete a mi…

_Kai_

CONTINUARÁ_._

…_.._

_**Bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Ninjago maestros del Spinjitsu **____** se remonta un año después de la derrota del gran tirano y un año antes de Ninjago Rebooted la nueva temporada (madres esa estuvo muy corta pero bien tensa) también me base en un episodio de una serie llamada jigoku shoujo o solo el primer capítulo, con un poco de la mitología asiática que son esas aves comunes en el folklore chino pero es en general en Asia. **_

_**Espero les guste este primer episodio, hay un segundo pero debo modificarlo antes de subirlo, acepto críticas constructivas de esto quien lo quiera leer, saludos a todos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

El ninja de fuego sentía calor, era extraño, pero a la vez muy familiar. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados pues se suponía que estaba dormido, pero al aumento de temperatura comenzó a despertar. Al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor e incluso una energía poderosa. Cuando abrió los ojos se sentó esperando a que su vista enfocara bien.

-¿En dónde estoy? – mira a su alrededor y lo reconoce de inmediato – el templo de fuego pero, ¿cómo llegue aquí? – Mira abajo – ¿la entrada al inframundo?

-… Kai – dijo alguien

-¡¿Quién es?! – pregunta exaltado el ninja de fuego, una pluma roja y dorada cae a la entrada del inframundo

-Por aquí – cantó la voz desde lo profundo

-¿Eh? – siguió el sonido de la voz

Kai miro en la fosa y vio de repente que emitía una intensa luz color rojo y a alta temperatura, él se paró de la orilla de la fosa, quería tomar su espada pero se dio cuenta de que no la traía. En un instante una mujer de cabello rojo alargado y solo la cubrían unas plumas alargadas, ella lo abrazó y se le quedó colgando. Kai estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía qué hacer, el ninja de fuego intentó retroceder pero algo le impedía moverse. La extraña mujer solo dio un leve roce, a él le dio mala espina.

-que frio – habló la figura con voz aterciopelada, el ninja rojo no podía decir nada, estaba casi en shock, entonces ella lo miró a la cara con sus ojos ambarinos - ¿bajamos?

El ninja no entendió lo que dijo hasta que ella tiró de él hacia la fosa, cerró los ojos por un momento y sintió que lo había sumergido en algo sumamente caliente. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en la lava pero no le quemaba, era como agua y tampoco sentía que se ahogaba.

De repente unas manos tocaban sus mejillas, era la mujer extraña pero ahora le sonreía de una forma muy maliciosa a Kai, el pobre ninja, aunque él podía respirar en ese lugar, casi no inhalaba, en un instante la chica unió sus labios a los del guerrero de fuego tomándolo por sorpresa, el corazón del ninja latía a mil, y justo cuando su corazón corría empezó a sentir que se quemaba, el calor era tan fuerte que ni él podía soportar y luego su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse por dentro rápidamente y se extendió hacia fuera de él, como si algo estuviera entrando a su cuerpo

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó de dolor el ninja, al abrir los ojos notó que la mujer no estaba pero aun podía captar su presencia

-jajajajaa! – Kai escuchó una risa que al parecer provenía dentro de él

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, QUÉ HACES?! – Preguntó Kai con un dolor agonizante

-yo, soy un ave enferma que necesita un nido – susurró la mujer pero con una voz maligna y seductora - y tú eres perfecto – ella dictaminó

Entonces un aura luminosa enorme terminó de envolver al ninja y se expandió consumiendo su vida y su fuego, el aura tomó la forma de una ve gigantesca dando un enorme chillido agudo.

-AAHHHH! – El ninja de fuego despertó sudando y asustado, vio a su alrededor reconociendo su recamara que compartía con sus hermanos guerreros – ufff, era solo un sueño – dijo Kai pasando su mano sobre su cabeza, aunque fuera un sueño, pareció bastante real, las llamas consumían su alma y su cuerpo y por no decir el beso de aquella extraña chica pelirroja

-¿kai, estas bien? – dijo una voz familiar, el ninja de las flamas alzó la cara, el que lo llamó era Zane, el ninja de hielo, él estaba preocupado por su amigo – desperté porque percibí que algo te había pasado, ¿tuviste una pesadilla, te traigo algo?

-no hermano, estoy bien – Kai forzó una sonrisa, no quería que su compañero nindroide se preocupara por algo insignificante como un mal sueño – no pasó nada, vuelve a dormir

-de acuerdo Kai – dijo Zane que se acomodaba de nuevo en su cama – si quieres algo solo pídelo o si también puedes contármelo

-sí, gracias amigo – dijo el chico de pijama roja con la cabeza recostada en su almohada – descansa, perdón por despertarte

-no importa, buenas noches – dijo Zane antes de cerrar los ojos

-si… - aunque Kai estaba a salvo de nuevo en su hogar, no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácil, el alba estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando por fin durmió de nuevo.

Kai se levantó de su cama después de que Cole lo despertara, solamente durmió 2 horas, el ninja pasó una muy mala noche y no quería iniciar el día y menos si se trataba de entrenar. Ha pasado un año después de la derrota del Gran Tirano y de que el hermano del Sensei Wu, Garmadon, volviera a la normalidad, los ninjas seguían entrenando para cualquier otra crisis que surgiera en Ninjago. Pero en estos últimos meses no ha ocurrido nada, solo algunos ladrones y saqueadores pero nada serio.

Pero Kai no podría quejarse y menos si era su líder. A regañadientes salió de su cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina, él tenía los ojos cansados y pesados y no tenía ganas de ver a nadie esa mañana, él se frotó los ojos y se estiró al bostezar, era el único de todo el navío que estaba sin energías.

-hola Kai – saludó Nya, la hermana menor del ninja rojo – te ves muy mal, ¿una pesadilla con Santa de nuevo? – dijo en referencia al mayor temor de su hermano

-no Nya, no es algo importante – él respondió con cierto enojo – no quisiera decirle a…

-¡buenos días Nya! – Exclamó Jay a su novia y se le acercó tomándola de la mano - ¿Cómo dormiste querida?

-excelente Jay – respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa en ese momento se ponían cariñosos y a Kai le empezó a incomodar

Como Jay era su amigo y su cuñado, toleraba que se pusieran románticos normalmente incluso si se daban sus abrazos y sus besos, pero esta vez al ver que se besaban tuvo la visión de aquella mujer haciéndole lo mismo, sintió que su estómago se revolvía, era una sensación un poco desagradable y se extrañaba eso incluso de él mismo.

-por favor… háganlo en otro lado – Kai se tocó el tabique de la nariz intentado ignorar las náuseas - no estoy de humor para sus momentos empalagosos – la pareja se sorprendió y se molestaron un poco por la actitud del ninja de fuego

-cielos, Kai ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó el ninja azul – no solo te ves muy mal, tu carácter es horrible

-¿seguro que no fue otra pesadilla con… - Nya estaba a punto de terminar la pregunta pero su hermano le dio una miradita furiosa

-no hermana, Santa Claus no tuvo nada que ver – respondió Kai intentando no gritar – ahhh, perdón a los 2 solo quiero desayunar algo y luego seguir durmiendo

-de acuerdo hermano – dijo Jay, de repente su estómago empezó a rugir – yo también tengo hambre, espero que sea el turno de Zane en preparar el desayuno

-creo que hoy le toca a Cole cariño – dijo la chica de vestido carmesí

-¡HAY NOOO! – Dijeron al unísono los 2 muchachos

Ya todos estaban en el desayuno, estaban los 5 ninjas, el Sensei Wu, los padres de Lloyd (Garmadon y Misako), el padre de Zane y Nya todos juntos es una mesa grande, el interior del Navío del Destino II era más espacioso desde que se unieron nuevos integrantes al grupo como el Doctor Julien, ya que éste quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo el mayor tiempo posible antes de volver a marcharse para siempre. Todo estaba puesto en la mesa larga, por suerte para demás no todo estaba hecho por Cole, solo los rollos primavera y la sopa de camarón, lo demás estaba hecho por Zane y su creador.

-el desayuno está listo – dijo Zane trayendo consigo una bandeja con comida, al asentar la bandeja miró a su amigo de pijama roja - ¿hasta qué hora te dormiste? – le preguntó a su hermano, este bostezó

-cuando te dormiste, estuve despierto el resto de la noche – contesto Kai y se sentó en su lugar

-bueno, ahora entiendo porque no te querías levantar– dijo Cole sirviéndose – es muy raro de tu parte que duermes como tronco

-¿se puede saber de qué trataba? – Preguntó el maestro Wu – los sueños siempre tienen algo que decir

-¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea eso? – Se quejó Kai – por ejemplo, ¿dónde está Ruby?

-ella esta desayunando en la cubierta – respondió Misako tomando su té – sabes que le gusta estar sola leyendo

-entonces voy con ella – dijo el ninja rojo levantándose con su comida – al menos no me va a preguntar si me pasa algo o porque me veo cansado

Kai se retiró hacia donde su joven amiga. Ruby no le gusta comer con otras personas no hablaba con nadie excepto con el ninja de fuego el cual le tiene mucho cariño. Wu y Misako trataban que la joven se acercara más al grupo pero Ruby no les escuchaba. El chico de rojo estaba afuera en la cubierta, ahí observó a chica leyendo unas copias en una silla para tomar el sol con sus dumplings y vino de arroz al lado derecho. Él se acercó con cuidado sabiendo que a Ruby no le gustaba que la interrumpieran.

-ahem! – tosió Kai para dar a entender de que estaba detrás de ella, la chica se volteó y sonrió

-¡Kai, buenos días! – Saludó la jovencita - ¿Qué te trae por acá a estas horas?

-emmm, nada en especial – no quería tocar el tema y vio las copias - ¿Qué son esas hojas?

-ahh, son de un libro que tenía un idioma antiguo y le pedí a un lingüista y al Dr. Julien que las tradujeran – Explicó la chica de cabello castaño claro – pobre del anciano, se ofreció con mucho gusto y no durmió bien por 3 noches

-entiendo, ¿de qué trata ese libro? – Kai preguntó curioso

-habla sobre mitología de una civilización muy antigua, creo que incluso más antigua que la Historia de Ninjago – dijo Ruby hojeando las paginas

-¿más antiguo que Ninjago? Me parece difícil de creer – comentó el ninja rojo incrédulo – y recuerda Ruby, no debes excederte con el vino de arroz, no es bueno para una adolescente tomar licor

-en un mes cumplo 18 Kai – respondió la muchacha un poco fastidiada –no soy tan pequeña… y tú sabes que no me gusta mucho el té

-ya sé, pero tampoco lo tomes tan mal, solo te estaba avisando – dijo Kai antes de dar otro bostezo – bueno, voy a dormir un rato más antes de entrenar

-muy bien amigo – dijo ella antes de volver con su lectura – duerme bien, y que Santa no te persiga de nuevo – ese comentario lo avergonzó y enojó a la vez mientras ella reía en voz baja y malicia

-¡QUE NO FUE SANTA! – Gritó el ninja de fuego antes de azotar la puerta al entrar. Pero por un momento deseó que fuera así.

Mientras tanto el Halcón de Zane volaba rápidamente en círculos como si algo lo estuviera alterando, pero todos estaban comiendo y nadie se asomó por la ventana hasta un rato después que Ruby salió a tomar aire fresco. La niña vio al pájaro mecánico que actuaba raro.

-¿Qué le pasará a ese animal, se le zafó algún tornillo otra vez? – se preguntó la pelirroja. De pronto la puerta detrás de ella se abrió.

-hola Ruby, ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Cole, ella solo alzó la ceja mirándolo sin mucho ánimo y volvió con su vista al ave, ofendiendo un poco al pelinegro - ¿Qué no te dijeron que le se contesta a la gente?

-estoy bien, y el halcón tiene algo que le molesta – respondió ella mientras apuntaba hacia arriba

-parece que vio algo, le diré a Zane para lo revise – dijo el ninja de la tierra

Cole avisó al ninja de hielo para saber que le pasaba a su mascota. El pájaro fue con su amo, el nindriode, usando su visión halcón se percató de que el robot volador captó algo en la noche pero no podía acceder bien a la memoria y fue por unos cables para conectar sus circuitos con los del animal y saber que pasó. Vio la grabación en su mente, pero no entendió lo que era, por más que lo intentara no llegaba a una conclusión lógica y se rindió, al menos por el momento.

-nada, no le puedo decir a nadie hasta que esté seguro – dijo el ninja blanco – gracias amigo, ve a descansar un rato

…

En un sitio desconocido, el espíritu se había alojado cómodamente, haciéndose bola tipo en posición fetal, como si estuviera en el huevo de nuevo, y casi era así, su pico postraba una sonrisa pequeña pero maliciosa.

_-Muy pronto, volveré a reclamar lo que me pertenece. _

CONTINUARÁ.

**Lamento la tardanza a todos, tuve problemas en la mitad del año y una fue que el archivo que tenía este capítulo había desaparecido, pero por suerte pude hallarlo, otra cosa con mis fanfics igual sé que ando atrasada pero no tengo buenas ideas **** pero espero tenerlas pronto antes de entrar a clases y gracias por los comentarios constructivos enserio **** espero subir más capítulos de esta historia, de las demás y hacer nuevos fics. Saludos a todos. **

**Ninjago le pertenece a LEGO, también le pertenece a los Hermanos Hageman**


End file.
